The Jr Spirit Detectives
by The-White-Wolf-Tragic-Wolf
Summary: Meet Alex rose, a thirteen year old child who loves to live a good life. That is until her mother remarried. The new stepdad to be Toguro Tojo, a guy with a really bad feel about him. Alex following her suspicion is thrown in a world of hell itself.
1. Who are They

**_The Jr. Spirit Detectives_**

**_Chapter:1 Who Are They_**

WHAM!

CRUNCH!

KASPLAT!

That was the sound of a fist breaking a nose, and blood flying into the air in slow motion on the nearest wall. It was a fight between Anadems Scholar and Alex Rose. Anadem's pale face was red with rage, her hand covered her nose. Her blue eyes were aflame, dead set on one target. The navy blue haired girl. Alex. Her hair was loose, thanks to Anadems who tried to pull Alex's hair, but instead caught the bandana that was tied to her hair. Anadems was wearing a short cropped orange jacket, with a blood stained white t-shirt. She had a matching orange skirt, with brown shoes. Her clothes were stained with blood. She glared straight into Alex's amused brown eyes. Alex was wearing a black tank top that read, "I'm not spoiled I just want everything" in pink letters. Alex was wearing a white jean jacket over that. Her skin color was a pretty tan color, and it had a clear complexion . She had a small brown birthmark under her left eye, which some grown men (perverted duh) thought she looked cute. She stood there grinning at the loser on the ground.

"You know, I dislike people like you." She said coolly grinning.

"You broke my nose you bitch!" Yelled Anadems. Alex got up and started walking out of the alley way. Her black pants loosely hanging.

She turned around quickly. "And don't you ever try and take me on, you loser!" She yelled, flaying her arms around. Anadems just glared at her opponents back as she left.

"I'll get her, I swear I"LL GET HER!!" Screamed Anadems.

Alex grinned to herself with her hands in her pockets. "Ha living in Springfield is the life." She laughed to herself. She was walking down the sidewalk going home. Everything went the way she planned, go to school, sleep, and beat up the girl who insulted her, in an alley. Heh life was good. She entered the house, expecting her mom home. "Ma, I'm home!" Alex yelled going into the living room, where she found her mother with her head in her hands.

Alex new something was up, whenever her mom was like that something was always up. "Alex, sit down." Her mom said in a restraining tone. Alex did what she told her. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

Alex looked at the clock. "It's 5:30." She said.

Her mom rose her head from her hands. "Exactly young lady, and school ends at what time?" She asked again.

Alex didn't like where this was going. "2:30..."

"Do you have any idea what you put me threw all day?!" Her mother was not happy. "First I get a call from Milton Jr. High's principle. Stating that you fought another boy at school. When in the hell are you going to learn? Then there is the fact that you don't come home straight. Alex, I have told you 15 million times to come home straight. And you never listen!"

Alex just sat there with no emotion in her eyes, with a blank mask. "And the only reason why I tell you to come home is so that you do your FUCKIN CHORES!!" Her mom yelled her lungs out. Alex didn't even flinch, in the inside however she cringed, she had always hated when her mother got angry and started yelling. "This will cease, when we move to Japan, I want you to come straight home you got that?!" Japan, she had always known they were gonna move there. About a month ago, her mother met a man named Toguro Tojo. He was a broad man, well built, he had jet black hair, and he usually wore glasses. Alex didn't like the feel of him, he felt icky.

"Do you understand that Alex?" Her mom asked snapping Alex out of her mind.

"Yes." Was all she said.

Her mom ran her hand through her black hair clearly stressed. "Good now finish packing, we leave tomorrow." Alex got up and left for her room, all that yelling always leaves negative feelings inside her. She always felt dead whenever things like this happen. She was only thirteen, and she always felt dead, can it be stress. Nah. She finished packing her stuffed animals, clothes, shoes and the rest of her school stuff away. It was getting late and she needed to go to sleep. 'I hate this,' that was the last thing on her mind as she drifted to sleep.

_Blood was everywhere, bodies lay dead in piles. "Kuwabara! Damn it move out of the way!" A guy in a white shirt and blue jeans yelled. Alex was standing there watching the whole scenery, a guy in some kind of blue suit and orange hair was trying to punch the snot out of some weird creature. The guy didn't notice something crawling behind him. "Kuwabara, move!" She turned her head to see two figures running. The guy in the white t-shirt, as she examined him more closely, she realized he had blue eyes and jet black hair. The other one looked like a female but was clearly male. He was in a red uniform, his hair was red and he had the most purest green eyes she's ever seen. He was carrying something on his back. An unconscious person._

_"GYAAAAAARRRH!!!" Alex turned around quickly to see the beast fall, but the crawling creature still crawled toward the orange haired guy._

_"Ha, I beat him Urameshi!" He turned around to throw up the v sign for victory, when he saw the creature it was to late. The creature decapitated his head. Blood spraying everywhere. It even got on Alex which she was away a pretty good distance. Her horror, tears came to her eyes. She started shaking._

_"No Kuwabara!!" The guy in white yelled falling to his knees. He was crying. Then an arrow was shot. It passed the guy in the red uniform and the torn guy in the white t-shirt. They both looked up and saw it, watching it. Alex saw that the arrow was headed for her, so she ran trying to avoid it. But that didn't work. The arrow caught up to her, impaling itself within her chest, as she turned around. She felt the hot sharp pain, and she hissed having more tears well up in her eyes. She stared at the two guys and the guys were staring at her. She fell to her knees and died._

Alex snapped her eyes open, sitting up quickly. She felt sweaty, and cold. She recalled her dream, and she lifted her sleeping gown hastily. There was nothing there, relieved she settled down into her pillow. 'What's going on?' She thought to herself. She didn't sleep for the rest of the night instead she turned on her T.V.

The next day they were at the airport. Alex had only brought her cd player, and her sketch pad. Her mom was wearing a red business suit, with a red skirt. She wore black heels, her slender legs were made for them. "Mom, is Toguro gonna meet us there?" She asked heading for their planes station.

Her mother never looked up from her book. "Yes, we already picked out a house, most of our things are there like your dresser, and the chinero (big glass thingy that holds figurines. I don't know the English version. It's Spanish sorry). Would it kill you to call him dad?" Her mom asked looking up from her book, to look at her daughter.

"I only had _one _dad." She said looking away from her mother. Her mother sighed, Alex looked back at her mom who resumed reading her book. As they entered the plane Alex sat by the window. Heights didn't scare her much, but they scared her mother. Her mom grabbed her daughter's hand as the plane took off. Her mother's death grip nearly crushed her left hand. Alex sighed and ignored her mother's panicking attack. She watched the sky as it changed color, giving shapes to clouds. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping her life wouldn't be hell.

Alex felt someone nudging her shoulder. "Alex, sweetie wake up." It was her mom's voice, Alex slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them and then yawning.

She got up from her seat. "We're here already?" She asked in a raspy voice.

Her mother nodded, smiling happily. "Yes, we are and we'll get to see your stepfather too." She giggled. Oh no, her mother was gonna rave and rave until there's no tomorrow. Alex followed her mother out of the plane. As they got out and entered the building, Alex spotted Toguro. He was wearing a dark green buttoned down shirt and black pants. She noticed he was wearing those freaky sunglasses as always. She tugged on her mom's sleeve to get her attention. "What?" She asked. Alex pointed. Her mom drooled at the sight of him. "Oh, what a sexy mother-mmm. If I could take those abs and tie him down on my bed, I would-"

Her daughter cut her off. "Oh, mom please don't continue. I can't take the mental picture!" She gagged. Holding her stomach. They both walked over to Toguro, where her mom kissed him on the cheek.

Alex was still holding her stomach. "What's wrong _chibi-chu_, plane to much for you?" He chuckled, patting Alex on the head.

"NO! I'm fine really!" She said straightening herself.

Toguro eyed her white t-shirt. "If you are reading this shirt then you have just wasted five seconds of your life. Cute shirt. It seems your always wearing something funny. Now I know what to get you for your birthday." He said snaking his arms around mom's waist possessively. "Come on, the cars waiting outside." He put his other arm around Alex's shoulder, and he lead them out.

Alex got into the car, slipping her seat bell on. Toguro started the car and headed out of the airport. Alex put on her headphones and listened to her Gackt Camui cd. Redemption was on. Alex started thinking about her dream. It left her paranoid, something bad was going to happen, and yet she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. She put her index finger on her temple, tapping it. 'Think, think, think. What did that dream mean?' She thought to herself. An arrow, the death of a man, creatures, and then strangers. "Kuwabara." She said out loud.

Toguro heard what she said. "What was that kiddo?" He asked knowing full well what she said. He looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Oh, nothing." she said absent mindedly. She laid her head up against the window, and sighed. 'This was going to be the longest day of my life.'

The car had pulled up to a drive way. The house looked really beautiful, the name plate read Tojo, from where Alex could read. Everyone got out of the car, they stood in front of the house.

"Sarah, Alex," Started Toguro, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "welcome to your new home." He said smiling. Sarah, Alex's mom turned around in his arms and kissed him on the mouth.

Alex jumped out from under her stepfather's arm. "Aw, gross, get a room you two." She said covering her nose and shooing them away with one hand.

"Ha ha, get use to it _chibi-chu_, you'll be seeing it a lot more. Now that your mom and I are getting married." He laughed boyishly. Alex was burning up, she already hates this guy and now she's gonna be dealing with him twenty-four seven. Great.

"Whatever, can we just go inside please?" She asked putting one hand on her hips and cocking her head to one side.

"Alright, lets go in Toguro honey." Her mom cooed. Toguro nodded and fished into his pocket for his keys. He handed Sarah the keys, and they all, including Alex, headed for the entrance to the house.

"Wow, this house doesn't look any different then our house, back home. I feel so at home." Alex said dripping with sarcasm.

Her mother sighed. "Alex give it a chance, besides you'll love it here." She exclaimed.

"Yeah okay." Alex said crossing her arms her c cup breasts. "Anyway, where's my room?" She asked glaring at her parents.

"Down the left." Toguro said examining his mail. "the rest of your things should be arriving in three days." He finished before turning to Sarah and whispering something in her ear.

"Why that's a good idea!" Beamed Sarah. Alex left before she could even think about what they were talking about. She didn't even want to know, it's probably something mortifying, or embarrassing. Alex checked her things, and organized her room the way it should have been. Once she finished she took out her blankets and made her bed. Her room was dark, good it kept the morning sun's raise from shining through.

"Alex!" She heard her mother call her name. She noticed the smell of her mother's cooking. It smelled good. She left her room following her nose.

"Sweetie I need you to take some of this food next door." Her mother said handing her a basket full of food.

Alex scowled, 'So this is what they were planning'. "What, why do I have to do it?!" She asked already her anger showing signs.

"Please sweetie, Toguro said it'll be good for you-I mean us to make friends with the neighbors." She smiled weakly.

"Fine whatever." She said leaving the kitchen and slamming the door on her way outside, entering the cold outdoors. She sighed heavily, making a vapor of smoke appear. "How annoying." She walked over to the house on her left, it seemed normal enough. She read the name plate on the house to see who were the residents and what to call them, it read Minamino. She knocked on the door. "I'll get it fox boy!" a voice said beyond the door.

A boy with jet black hair and blue eyes poked his head out the door. "Who are you?" He asked rudely.

Alex didn't want to be rude. "Er….oh…um… my name is Alex Rose, I'm your new next door neighbor." She exclaimed awkwardly.

"Not mine." He said, confusing Alex. Alex recognized his face then, the guy from her dreams! Alex quivered. 'How was it even possible for this to happen?' She asked in her head.

"Yusuke who is it?" Asked a voice.

"Well it's your new neighbor I guess." Yusuke said opening the door wide enough for Alex to see who was speaking to him. Her jaw dropped, the guy in red hair, only he's wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

"Hey kid I know he's hot but come on your drooling on your self." Teased the guy named Yusuke.

Alex quickly gained her composer, blushing, a vein popped on her head.

WHAM!

"Ow, what the hell did you do that you brat?!" yelled Yusuke crouching on the floor and holding his head.

"Don't ever think like that again you freak, and another thing it's freaken freezing out here! If you don't mind I'd like to get to know my neighbors where it's warm!" She yelled kicking Yusuke in the butt.

The red head chuckled. "Well you can come in but please don't stay too long, we have an important engagement to attend to." He said moving out of the way. Alex sighed, hoping this wouldn't damage her life psychologically.

She entered and followed the guy in red hair, with Yusuke trailing behind them, cursing under his breath. "So your Minamino-san?" She asked trying to get this over with.

They entered the kitchen, Yusuke must have trailed off somewhere not wanting to be near the so called brat. "Yes that's right, I'm Shuichi Minamino." Shuichi said turning around, leaning on the counter, and folding his arms across his chest. "And you must be Alex Rose, correct?" He asked smiling.

Alex stood there uncomfortable, until she remembered about the basket of food she was holding "Oh, yeah here, this for you Minamino-san." She said handing him the basket. Shuichi took the basket from here.

He set it behind him on the counter. "Well, if you need anything or want to come over, just give me a call." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I guess I should be going." She said rubbing her head unhappily, her eyebrows furrowed.

"GRAAW!! STUPID URAMESHI!" Alex heard someone yell. Shuichi lead her through the hall towards the door. As they passed the living room, a guy in orange hair was fighting Yusuke. He threw a shoe at Yusuke and started yelling. "Damn you Urameshi! You cheated!" Alex recognized the guy in orange hair, her eyes widened. She noticed other people there to, a really short guy who ignored the situation, a guy with a blue Mohawk who laughed at the situation and a guy who looked like a ninja with cold eyes. Alex froze there eyes filled with shock. 'Oh crap my dream was real.' She exclaimed in her head.

Yusuke was in front of Alex, back facing her. "I did not you big idiot! You're just mad that I beat you!" He said laughing and pointing at the orange haired guy. The orange haired guy took off his other shoe, and flung it at Yusuke. Yusuke ducked before the shoe could hit him.

Alex saw the shoe headed her way, but she didn't have time to react. The shoe hit her in the face knocking. "Oh, crap now look what you did!" Yelled Yusuke. Kurama noticed Alex wasn't behind him. He ran back to the living room, finding Alex standing there shaking.

"Alex are you alright?" He asked worried that seeing those strange people in the living room were scaring her.

The shoe slid down her face, it left a red imprinted shoe. Her navy blue bangs hid her eyes, and her whole body was shaking. She walked into the room, clenching her fists. She stops in front of the orange haired guy. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to THROW THINGS INDOORS!!" She yelled clutching the guy with orange hair by the collar. She lifted him up. Everybody looked at her astonished, that she could lift up their friend.

The guy who was ignoring the fight from earlier, had his attention on Alex and the buffoon. Alex punched the guy with orange in the face sending him flying into the couch. The guy started twitching, he regained himself quickly holding his cheek. "That hurt." He said rubbing his swollen face.

"WHO FREAKIN TOLD YOU TO THROW SHIT AROUND THE HOUSE!!! YOU BIG IDIOT!!!" She yelled with her eyes flaming red.

"Er…Alex," Shuichi said tapping her on the shoulder. "Maybe you should go before destroying my house." He said smiling nervously.

Alex snapped out of her rage. "Oh…" she looked around herself, staring at the different eyes on her. "Oops, I uh better be going then." She said turning around to leave. "By Kuwabara!" She said waving back.

As soon as Alex left, they all turned to Kuwabara. "You know her?" Asked Yusuke.

"What are you insane, like I'd be fiends with a brat like that!" Kuwabara said with his fist in front of him.

"Well she seemed to know you, you twit." The guy who was ignoring them before Alex pummeled Kuwabara's face.

"Why you, just shut up shorty!" Kuwabara said heatedly.

**This has been riding in my head all day, sorry couldn't resist. Review please!**


	2. Ambition

**The Jr. Spirit Detectives**

Yes I could not help it anyway at least one person likes it. I have all these chibi things runing around in my head it's confuzzeling. Anyway if yu guys haven't read Seraching for Sanctuary, well you should. I liked it, and you will too if you have paticnce for angst. like me.

_Chapter:2 Ambiton_

Alex was a bit shaken up as she left the Minamino household. Those guys were definitely from her dream. 'What the hell, was that dream about?' she asked herself, as she entered the house.

"Sweetie, did you give them the basket?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Alex snickered while she hung up her coat and answered her mother. "Yeah mom, I gave them our piece offering." She wandered around until she found the living room. She observed it, looking at the fine black leather couches. 'I wonder how many cows they killed to make these.' She thought to herself thoughtfully. She sat down on the nearest one picking up the control to the television. She propped her feet on the coffee table in front of her. Her mind wandered once and awhile to the familiar faces from her dreams, she couldn't shake the feeling something was gonna go down. Somehow both her mom and her were in the middle of it. She thought. Speaking of which "Mom, where's Toguro?" She asked setting the channel on a Japanese soap opera.

"He said that he had an important meeting to attend to. He'll be back for dinner though." Her mother came into the living room wearing a big white t-shirt that obviously wasn't hers. She was wearing her long black hair loose. She sat down next to her daughter, folding her legs Indian style. "So how are the neighbors, they have kids, a boy?" Her mother asked teasingly leaning into her daughter's tan face.

Alex decided to be sarcastic. "Oh mom, they had this red haired boy who is oh so to die for." She said batting her eyelashes, and smiling really wide.

WHAM!

"OW!" Alex held her head.

"Sarcasm doesn't suite you." Her mother said with a vein pumping.

"You know just for that, your gonna get it." Alex said standing up, she took off her shoes and threw them at her sitting mother. Her mom grabbed the nearest pillow, and used it as a shield to protect herself. Alex jumped on her and pinned her mother down, she held her socks in one hand and the pillow in another. "Now for the onslaught of fungi!!" Sarah's daughter yelled. She took the socks and shoved them in her mother's face. Her mother struggled to get out of her daughter's grip but was too late when she sniffed the cheesy socks. Green vapor seem to have emitted from the socks. Her mother, fainted. "Ah-ha! I win." Alex jumped out of the couch and ran to her room. She stayed there the rest of the night, until dinner was ready.

* * *

Alex ate first and headed to her room, she hates waiting for people when it's dinner time. Alex sat in her room, on the floor where she pretended to have a bed. She picked up her guitar and played a soft Spanish lullaby. As she softly played it she sang along.

"La luna pequena, que beune es. Yo canto mi musica paque alivia.

Conto las Estrellas, bebe duermate. Tengo su mano, duermate.

Suena un sueno bonito.

Canto mi musica

Yo tengo

No corres de la luz

Abre su corazon

La bebe pequena, que bonita es, la luz se ceda con la chikita.

Canto mi musica paque alivia. No soy un mostro, no soy aniaml, ni soy familia lo siento no. Yo soy un angel de Dios.

Suena un sueno bonito.

Canto mi musica

Yo tengo

No corres de la luz

Abre su corazon

Y da gracia a Jesus." Alex woke up from her transitive lullaby. She yawned and stretched like a cat. "I'm so tired." She paused and thought of her father who she only met when she was five. "Man, I can't believe how long it's been." She sighed. "I guess I better go to bed." She put up her guitar and went to get a change of clothes.

She headed for the bathroom walking past her moms door. "That girl, she needs to be taught some manners Sarah." Alex halted, she heard her step fathers voice. He sighed. "Let me teach her martial arts, please baby."

"What will this achieve Toguro? She will only be even more ambitious then before." it was her mother speaking.

OOOOOO! I do wonder what they're gonna do to poor lil Alex.

Alex: What the hell I am not lil!

EH?! Alex how did you-?

Alex: Shut up! You just called me ko, baka sempai!

Me: Baka! why you little brat! I'm the one who created you! And I can erase you!

Alex:Oh yea, try me old hag!

Me: Thats it!

Both end up on the floor in chibi mode. They roll around in a cloud of fists and feet.

Kurama:sweat drops Well this concludes Miss. Wolf's Chpt till next tme. wave


	3. Dream, Alex Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho chra's so bite me! OMG! I did not update sooner please forgive me! I will be updating as soon as possible so please pay attention your e-mail! You'll be getting alot of stuff.**

**Chapter 3: Runaway**

Alex walked back to her room, disturbed by the conversation she heard just now. Closing the door behind her she threw her clothes in a corner of her and sat down in her makeshift bed that was on the floor. "Now, what the hell was that all about?" She thought to herself. "I have ambiton? Training?" Then a realistic idea came to mind. "Oh my god, she's going to send me to boot camp!" Alex stood up pacing in her room back and forth. "Am I that bad of a kid? Gees all I did was get into a fight with Anadems!" Alex turned towards her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. Her navy blue hair was tied back in a pony-tail and her brown eyes had turned pale. "I need to sleep this off." She said noticing the bag under her eyes. She went to the bed on the floor and tucked herself in. "Please don't let anything wierd happen tomorrow." She prayed to whoever was out there governing everything. Alex closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_"The dwan is breaking." Said a voice in the dark echoing. Alex was once again in a white gown. She looked around her surrounding but couldn't see anything past this black realm. "Twilight sets upon thee, girl." The voice was cold and it sounded closer no longer echoing but more alien resonating with power._

_"Alex, get away from there!" Alex turned to the sound of the familiar muscular voice. A small light was there spining around very quickly, flying in the dark toward her. Alex tried to get away but she was defying gravity in that dark realm. "Don't go that way!"_

_"Yes girl, come my way!" Alex stopped trying, squeezing her eys shut, covering her head, she waited for the impact of the little light. But it didn't come. Opening one eye she peered in the darkness to see the light was trapped in a red whired transparent box._

_"No!" The light said. The familiar voice rang a bell. It sounded like her fathers voice. "Don't you touch her Rezo!" The voice yelled._

_Slowly the a red aura manifested next to the caged light; becoming more solid. It grew until i began to shape itself in the figure of a person. Then it solidified bringing ot the person. Alex's eyes widened wiht horror. The man was her father. "Oh don't worry little brother, I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He looked at her with forest green eyes, his hair was purple and floppy._

_Alex heard the man's voice, it was a more softer and shallower version of her fathers. And this man may look like him but the wasn't her father. The man chuckled wiht his hands behind his back. He was wearing a navy blue military kind of uniform. He wore black military boots. _

_Again the light spun around angrily. "Rezo! Stop this nonsense! The Halo's crystal is not real." The light banged against the cage rapidly, repeaditely. But the red auraed cage would extend like a rubber band along with the light._

_"Oh please Rick, of course it's real, I just need the Horn's crystal first." The man named Rezo chuckled running a hand through his hair. _

_'He seems really concieted.' Alex thought as she hugged herself._

_The man shot her a nasty glare and snarled. "Girl, if you want me to rip throat out, I suggest you keep your thougts as blank as a sheet of paper."_

_Immediatley her hand shot up to her throat. "Who are you and whats going on?" She asked rapidly._

_The man just laughed. "I've got a warning, little girl, and a good one." He was in front of her before she could blink. "You tell Yusuke Urameshi, that if he ever," He leaned in close, so that he was talking in her ear. "wants to see the Human realm safe again." He clutched both her shoulders tightening his hold on her. "Bring me the Horn's crystal.' His breath scalded her ear and it made her shiver. Pulling away from her he stood straight. "Got that?" He asked his green forest eyes boring into her._

_Alex nodded. "That's right good little girls-" The light destryoed the red aura cage. "What!"_

_The Rezo was knocked backwards into the darkness, while the light spun around rapidly around him. "That's for threatening my kid!" The light then shot an electric beam at Rezo. "And that was for putting me in that damn cage!"_

_Alex wasn't scared anymore here fear was long melted away when the light hit Rezo, Rezo's body began to disappear in red vapors. "You won this one brother." The only thing left of him was his right eye hair. His green eye shifted to Alex. "Remeber little niece, I will be back." His voice was hoarse and scrathy as it echoed. Then the rest of him dosappeared. "I will be back with and hell shall be ripped upon the human real!" The voice was gone._

_Alex felt relief when Rezo was gone, but immeadiatley put her guard up when the light spun toward her. "Alex..." The light began to grow, its essensce began to flow out like water spreading out atround Alex. It was as if it wraped itself around her. Craddling her. Alex put both her hands out, trying to stop the light, but it flowed through her fingers. She aquinted her eyes shut. "I am so sorry." The voice was soothing and softer than Rezo's. She felt arms around her as it solidified. Her head was against something as a hand rubbed the top of her head._

_Opening her eyes she looked down finding herself kneeing on green grass. Alex's eyes snapped around looking at how far the meadow went. It went on for miles uit seemed. The sky was clear with a few scattered white clouds. The sun was shining very brightly and a pound to her right was glistening like crystal. "Where-"_

_"Are we?" _

_Alex's gaze quickly went up to the person whop was holding her. Her brown eyes widened as she stared into those bright blue eyes. He looked as she remebered, young with tan skin and blue navy hair. "Da...da...dad?" She felt a lump in her throat form, her eyes began to sting. Alex quickly looked away and hugged her father her voice cracking. "Dad! I missed you so much!"_

_Her father chuckled as she held her close. He was in the same clothes as Rezo but white. "I missed you too." He squeezed her to himself savoring the scent of his daughter. The biological pull was so strong it hurt him. Pulling away he looked at her eyes. "You look just like your mother."_

_Alex snorted."Yeah, mom says the same about you too." She crossed her arms and sat down closing her legs. She's worn plenty of skirts but decided that sort of thing was left for the girly girls. "Dad,"_

_"Shh, beba listen to me." He patted her head one last time and sat down in front of her. "Rezo, is your uncle," Her eyes widened a bit as he expected. "this is not a dream. You. Are. In. Danger." He said to her slowly. "When you wake up, pack clothes and look for Yusuke. Tell him you need to speak with Koenma. Tell Koenma everything that has happened here." He stood up and in his hand appeared a black choker. "Here where this at all times, whenever you need me use that to contact me." Alex stood up. He walked aver to here and put it on her neck. "Remeber, I will always love you." He kissed the top of her forehead._

_"Dad, I don't understand what you want me todo. This can't be a dream cuz you feel so real." She didn't fee like crying and she wasn't going to either._

_"Please Alex, do what I ask." His eyes held saddness. Tears began to glide down his handsome face. Alex put her hand up to catch it but her father caught her wrist. "Go Alex please!" He shoved her away._

_Alex looked at her father heart stricken. "Wait dad!" A transparent bubble surrounded her. She began banging on it but it wouldn't break. "DAD!"_

_More tears fell to the ground, his face full of grief watching his daughter call out for him. The last seven years he spent with her were etched into her memory and his. Alex watched as her father fought a battle within himself, his eyes sad. 'Do it for me Alex.' His words whispered through her mind. Rick's blue eye's turned to forest green ones with cat- like pupils. For a minute Alex thought she was staring at Rezo but it quickly went away because the eyes weren't meancing. _

_Alex noticed that he was fading. "Wait dad don't go!" _

_Alex's father chuckled. "I can never leave this place beba. I will always be here." _

_Alex nodded rappidly holding back her tears, not trusting her voice. Too late she relaized that it wasn't him or the world that was fading but herself._

* * *

Alex's eyes snapped open, cold sweat running down her back.She quickly sat up in her makeshift bed, her breath coming in short ragged gasps. She looked around her room, it was still dark outside. Getting up to go to the bathroom she wobbled from side to side, holding onto the wall while holding her head. She entered the bathroom, turning on the light and water faucet. She splashed her face with cool water trying to breath calmly. Grabbing a towel she dried her face her breathing eased down. Once her face dried she looked up in the mirror and saw something balck around her neck. She pulled her hair back and looked again. It was the Choker her father had given her. "How the hell?" Alex let go of her hair. "That dream was real. Noone could have come to my room and put this on. I'm a light sleeper." Something in Alex's stomach clenched. "If the dream was real then-" Her heart rammed into her chest. Looking into the mirror a shocking relization came to her. "I have to run away."

**Yes, yes I just needed time to work on this. Poor little Alex. Now go find yourself some trouble Alex! Anyways peeps I hope you enjoy this one! Review, review!**


	4. Truth Part1

**Hey the people have spoken and it has been granted! Alex is taking a long time to find Yusuke and the gangs secret! i hope I didn't lose any of you! Well anyway I remade Kurama's Crystal Stained Rose. Check that one out please? It might be just as good as this one if not at lest revew and tell me why? But anyway here you are the 4th chapter!**

Alex went into the kitchen for breakfast. Last night had been hell. Whoever was governing the universe wasn't on her side. She clicked her tongue when she saw that the sun was out. She liked the cloudy days; it gave her peace of mind. "Hi there sweety." Alex's mom kissed her head setting a plate of eggs and bacon for her. Alex sat down playing if whatever she heard never happened. Her dream was crazy, and unbelievable. But the choker was proof that it happened. She touched it unconsciously. Her mother noticed. "Whoa there nice accessory. Where'd you get it?"

Alex looked at her mom, and tried to figure out what to say to her. Saying 'Well I had a dream where my dad's psycho twin threatened to kill the human world if I didn't give him some stupid artifact.' Wasn't such a good idea. That would only have her mom call the ambulance and take her to an asylum for crazy people. "Dad gave it to me when we went to Idaho for a vacation."

"That's nice. How long has it been?"

"Seven years mom." Alex answered unemotionally.

"I'm sorry Alex, I shouldn't have thoughtlessly throw that in your face." She kissed her daughter's cheek and went back to the stove.

Toguro in his manly muscles entered the kitchen and sat opposite of Alex; not before giving his wife a spank on the ass. Alex almost had a heart attack. "Morning chib-chu." He didn't have his glasses on this morning, which was a surprise to Alex. He must have had a good night. Alex choked when that idea came in uninvited. Toguro looked up from his paper while eating his plate of food, which was halfway, finished. "You okay there kiddo?"

Alex put her hand up and nodded. "I'm fine, just, um thinking."

Toguro nodded checking his watch. "I have to go Sarah." He stood up out of his chair and went to Sarah who was at the sink. He wrapped his arms around her waste and looked like he devoured her whole face with his mouth.

"Gees, didn't you get fool from eating breakfast?" Alex asked in disgust.

"Oh, so soon?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Remember what we talked about?" Sarah's face was puzzled. Toguro chuckled deeply and nuzzled Sarah's neck. "That little skimpy outfit I was talking about? Remember?" He mumbled unfortunately Alex heard. She almost gagged at the thought of her mother acting sexy. It was inhuman for mom's to act like that. Unmom like.

"Oh, that." She wrapped her arms around his neck while Toguro picked her up. "Which one?" She asked whispering on his lips.

"The black one it makes you look so dominating." He smiled on her lips.

Alex couldn't believe her ears. She pushed her unfinished breakfast away. Alex was ready to apply the sayings "See no evil', 'Speak no evil', 'Hear no evil' in this house at any second they start doing the unspeakable in front of her. "I repeat get a room!" She said leaving for her room.

She closed the door quietly so that not to imply that she was mad at them. She sat on the floor where her bed was and thought of a plan to sneak out of the house. She didn't really have a choice considering that Rezo guy looked like he would kill her if he found out she was running away. She closed her eyes and remembered the dream before that one. "If I have any chance at figuring out what the hell is going on my next door neighbor is the answer." She got up and put in a few things that she might need if she were going to be gone for a few days or more. Her mini disk player, a book, her diary and some clothing; everything was stuffed in her book bag. "Now to dress for the weather." She took out a blue t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Pulling on her socks she left for the door.

"Mom!"

Sarah came to the door; she was drying her hands on her apron. "Yes?"

"I'm going out for a bit."

Her mother looked skeptical. "I don't think so. Where do you plan on going?" She asked her hands on her hip. Her mothers brown eyes were suspicious.

Alex had to think quick before her mom did the unthinkable. "Toguro, he mentioned about a park while you were showering yesterday."

Her mother's face brightened. She glomped her daughter almost taking them to the floor. "I knew you'd come around! But so soon, who knew?" She squeezed her tightly. "I love you so much corazon."

Alex almost cried for doing what she was about to do. She hugged her mother back swallowing down the emotion and closing it up in a box. "I love you too, mom."

"Okay, I'll let you go." She said. Sarah didn't know how much those words were cutting her daughter's heart.

"Okay mom, I'll be back later."

"Promise?" Sarah held out her pinky.

Alex took it. "Promise."

Sarah giggled at their childish play. She let Alex out the door and watched her leave. For some reason she felt that she'll never see her daughter again. That this was goodbye. The door closed and Sarah shook that crazy thought away. That was her baby. She would come back to her no matter what.

*~*

Alex walked until she was behind the giant wall that divided her house and Shuichi's. She ran to the doorstep and knocked on the door rapidly. Alex felt her heart wrench when she pinky swore with her mother. She lied and even though she did it all the time, she never lied on a pinky swear. A middle-aged woman answered the door. "May I help you?" She asked curiously.

Alex hopped from one foot to the other. "I'm your new next door neighbor and wanted to know if Shuichi was here? He said I could come over if I needed anything." Alex speedily spoke.

"Oh my son." She nodded and smiled. "He mentioned about you to me. You're cuter in person."

Alex blushed. "Um is he here?"

"I'm sorry but he left with his friends."

"Do you know where?" Alex couldn't stand to wait anymore.

"Maybe to Yusuke's house?" Alex must have looked desperate to leave. "I'll give you the address since you're so eager to find him." She said smiling as she left the door. 'Finally Shuichi has a girlfriend.'

Alex waited a few minutes before Shuichi's mother appeared with a sheet o paper. "Thank you." Alex said taking the paper from her. Or she tried to but her Shuichi's mom held onto it fast.

"Would you mind telling me your age? If you don't mind me asking." She was mischievous and wasn't about to let this little flower go.

"I'm thirteen." Alex responded begging for the paper.

"Why two years younger than my son!" She released the paper finally.

"Um, I'm sorry I'm in a bit of hurry." Alex bowed and turned to sprint.

"Oh please make my son a happy boy!" Alex almost tripped when she heard that remark.

'What is she matchmaker?' Alex read the address and headed into the city to find Yusuke's house. He might have an explanation for all of this.

*~*

Alex made deep into the city that was pretty much like all the other ones she's been to. Crowded. She had to stop a few people to ask for directions and they all gave her the different directions. Taking a trip around the whole city, entering stores, open apartments and then into a hentai shop, Alex found the right address!

"I hope this isn't the wrong address." She sighed heavily exhausted. 'My head hurts.' She told her self. Alex knocked on the door unenthusiastically.

"I got." Someone from the other of the side of the white door said. Now that Alex noticed, it had scratches and dirty shoe imprints. The door was swung open and she almost could kiss the face she saw at the other side.

"Yusuke!" Alex glomped him, tanking them both down.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"I could kiss you! You have no idea what I've doing all this morning." She said getting off the floor. She first took off her shoes.

"Hey now you're not invited! Get out!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke, what the hell's that brat doing here? You invited her?" It was Kuwabara's annoying voice. Alex could tell. She wanted to smash his face again for the shoe incident. She wasn't able to finish because if she did Shuichi's house would be in ruins.

Alex may have been tired but she had a problem and he was going to help her solve it not matter what he said! "Rezo."

"What?" He asked annoyed trying to get her out of his house. He was wearing a yellow wife beater and a pair of dark blue jeans

"I said Rezo? You ever heard of him." Alex cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "He's some weird looking for a freaky horn." Alex stated closing her eyes. She seriously just wanted to sleep.

"Damn." He said dropping her shoes and closing the door behind her. Yusuke went to a doorway. "Well come on." He peeked out of the doorframe.

Alex nodded he head following Yusuke into a living room with the same people as before but with a few added members. She didn't care all she wanted was to sit down. It was bad enough that she was there, ran away from home, lied to her mother and had a whole bunch of guys staring at her.

"Gyaah! It's that brat from before! Yusuke get some holy water quick!" Kuwabara was in a corner with a chair in his hand aimed toward Alex.

Alex almost laughed but instead glared. "You know I haven't finished beating the house adequate into you." She cracked her knuckles and started walking to him.

"Alex?"

"It was Shuichi's voice who called her. She turned to see him sitting on another couch with a blue haired girl. The girl stared at her strangely. Alex sighed. "I don't feel so good." She said sitting down on the floor abruptly where she was standing. She looked toward Shuichi and held out the paper his mother gave her. "Your mom."

"You were looking for me?" He asked stuffing the paper in his pocket.

Alex nodded her head holding her hand to her face. Her right eye was throbbing. Hiei had his eyes on her. "Yeah I need help." She broke out in a sweat. "I really don't feel good." Looking toward Yusuke who sat on the floor in front of her. "Bathroom?"

"That door right there." He pointed to a door behind her. Alex stood up wobbly covering her right eye.

"Are you alright?" Shuichi asked worried.

"If I'm walking weird and I said I feel sick twice what exactly do you think." She said before collapsing on the floor.

**Okay happy now lixilin? And of course everybody that's watching this. Give me some ideas foa crazy ass character? Besides Rezo? Maybe some wierdo pediphile? anyway I'll leave it up to you the reviewers and of course readers!**


	5. Truth Part 2

**This is dedicated to Alexis 0 the one who got on her knees, clasped her hands and begged. ^-^ I'm sure others who've put this on alert and favs are looking forward to the next chapter after this one. Don't worry. Well if you guys like this story maybe you should check out **_**Kurama's Crystal Stained Rose**_**. I need reviews on that one T_T I don't know if I'm doing okay or not. Only one review so please check it when you have time and review?**

Alex woke up to the worst smell imaginable to man. It wafted into her nostrils making all of her senses haywire. Her brain tried to come up with what the smell was but in the end it concluded that the stink was a mixture of things; sweaty armpits, rotten eggs, cheesy socks and maybe rotting flesh. Her eyes immediately watered when they snapped open. Alex sat up suddenly clasping a hand to her nose.

"Oh good you're awake. For a minute there you gave me a scare." It was Shuichi who was sitting on a stool with a weird dead looking plant at the end of a stick in his hands. His green orbs were slanted as if he was suspicious of something. Alex knew that look of accusation. Anadems and a few of her lackeys always did that when Alex was around.

In a raspy voice Alex asked. "What the hell is that?" Besides that fact that people liked to poke their nose in her business she hated the smell of rancor things. She controlled her temper a bit seeing as though he helped her. The smell still entered through her hand and into her nose. She really tried to hold the smell but a vein popped into place.

Kurama sweat dropped. "It's only something to make you fell better. It apparently was able to wake you up as well." He put it in a box that was on top of a drawer. Kurama looked up at her; trying to read her. "How do you feel now?"

Something else, eyes averted to her bandaged arms distracted Alex. She looked back at Kurama. She sighed. He had the look that wanted to unravel a mystery. "I fell like I could run a marathon." Cranking her neck to the sighed she asked. "How long have I been out?"

"Two whole days." He watched her cautiously. Alex froze in mid motion. "Today is the third day since you came to Yusuke looking for help."

Alex held in a gasp. She threw the heavy quilts off of her getting out of the bed. "You didn't call my mom, did you?" She grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders as she almost stumbled.

Kurama got a hold the frightened adolescent. She was violently shaking and her eyes were intense. He hadn't told her about her condition and she didn't seem to know what the extents of her injuries were. "From the looks of your bag," He gently pushed her back on the bed sitting her down. "You didn't seem like you were going back home. I figured if that was the case and the mention of Rezo had you excited then it might have been best for you not go home." Kurama took out a napkin and began to dab at blood that was streaming down her cheek. "You're bleeding again." He clicked his teeth and began to pull at the bandage on her cheek. Alex felt blood rush to her cheeks when Shuichi inched closer. Don't be so ridged your family wont be able top find you."

Alex sighed with relief once she was reminded of her situation. Shuichi turned and went into a bag on the floor. "Thank you." Shuichi nodded his head as he came back from his bag. He cleaned whatever wound was there and Alex hissed. "I need-" She put a hand to her stomach and clenched her teeth. A sharp pain tabbed at her stomach.

"What you need to do is rest." Kurama took Alex's feet and tucked them under the covers. He looked at her startled and pained face. She broke out in a cold sweat. He pushed Alex down into the cushions and pillows that had been made into a nest for her. "For now rest. Your mother wouldn't be able to find here, so don't worry."

"What's going to happen now?" She asked through the pain. Like all the other pains she had over the years she ignored it.

Kurama shook his head. "I can't have my patient to be worried when they're not feeling well.

Her hazel eyes pleaded with his green ones. Kurama sighed. ""Once you get better Yusuke will take you to Koenma, and from there we'll be able to find out about Rezo. We'll also be able to keep you safe from him as well." He finished with her cheek and placed a clean new bandage on. "Rezo happens to be an A class demon who is ruthless ad takes pleasure in torturing people. His last victim had his eyes and tongue removed along with a missing few male choice parts. They were sent in a box to Koenma in pieces-" Alex must have let out a whimper because Kurama saw his error immediately. _'I'm loosing my touch.'_ Alex was shivering under her blanket and her eyes were shut tight. "I'm sorry Alex you should rest." He patted the blanket. He tucked her some more and turned to leave.

Something grabbed the back of his buttoned shirt. Kurama turned to see Alex's slender shivering hand. "Wait?" It was a plea. She peeked out from under the covers. "Don't go…I"

Kurama smiled. It was because of his big mouth that she was scared. "He clasped her hand and tucked it back under the blankets. "All right. I'm just going to shut off the light." Alex squeezed his hands and let him go. She watched as Shuichi went to shut off the light. Everything went dark; she almost had to bite down on her tongue to keep from screaming. The pain that was in her stomach had moved through out her body making it harder for her to not scream. The smell of roses engulfed her then. Finally she heard something reach into the blanket and grasp her cold damp hand. A plop and she guessed Kurama was sitting down in the couch.

"Arigato, Shuichi…sempai" She drifted off into the arms of sleep with the knowledge that someone was there with her. She dreamt of the green meadow once again.

**Okay you guys I'm begging you now, please review. Like I said before I need to know if i'm doing a good job or not. I don't know If I should have a pairing here or nor. If you like this fic then you migh want to check out Kurama's Crystal Stained Rose or Machpotato! I like Mashpotato and I'm having a great time writing it. But anyway please review I beg of you!**


End file.
